


Canoodling

by a_stands_for



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Furry, Mating, Mating Rituals, Nesting, Psychic Bond, Psychic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_stands_for/pseuds/a_stands_for
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the kink meme. Originally posted July 2011.</p><p>In which Davesprite and Jadesprite really shouldn't have concentrated so hard on "being themselves" before <strike>yiffing</strike> consummating their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canoodling

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Davesprite and Jadesprite start canoodling, but Dave and Jade can feel it. Awkwardness ensues. Originally posted [here](http://homesmut.livejournal.com/7440.html?thread=11165712#t11165712).
> 
> Other inspirations include [this picture](http://fav.me/d4195cg) and [this video](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fw9xK4i6yxE).
> 
> (Today the A stands for Abode)

“Is that... is that _metallic_ yarn?”

Rose blinked and looked up from her knitting. She was relaxing in the elaborate living room of Hive and Home, the affectionate term bestowed on the communal housing arrangement created by the surviving kids and trolls in the wild new world. It was a nightmare of clashing architecture, as each person had designed their own wing for their personal use, but most of the time everyone hung out in the center, seeking each other's company. They were all present at the moment, most of them on computers, aside from Jade who was tinkering with something sciency and complex, and Kanaya who was sewing. And Rose, of course.

Peering over her shoulder floated the source of the sudden question; a great feathery asshole of the orange persuasion. Davesprite never grew back his missing wing, but since it had absolutely no effect on his flight capabilities, the imperfection was usually ignored by all. Aside from the fact that John had started calling him “Sephiroth.” Davesprite had been visiting a lot, lately, mostly to experiment with the alchemiter or borrow a computer so he could make use of the building program Sollux had isolated from the game software.

“Yes, it _is_ metallic yarn. I felt like making something flashy today,” Rose answered, arching a brow. “Is there a problem with that?”

“No, no,” the sprite said casually, turning his head away to feign interest in something else. Rose's other eyebrow climbed up, but after a moment she shook her head and went back to her knitting. She had a basket full of skeins that she had alchemized on the floor beside her, all of them glittering in the light.

A few minutes later she looked up again. Davesprite had floated lower, hovering over the yarn basket like a creeper and staring at it with blatant interest. Rose paused in her work.

“Do you want some?”

The sprite jerked, startled, his feathers puffing out before he hastily ruffled them back down. “Well... only if you don't  _need_ them.” The human Dave looked up from his computer and twisted his neck to watch, clearly baffled by his sprite's behavior despite the neutral expression on his face.

“I can always alchemize more,” Rose said, her lip twitching in amusement.

“Soooo, I can have these?” he clarified, his ghostly tail thrashing from side to side as he reached hesitantly for the basket with glowing orange hands.

“Sure, help yourself.”

“Caw!” He pounced on the basket, scooping up every skein except the one she was using into his arms and clutching them to his feathery breast. With a one-sided flap he hastily flew up and out of an open window, his tail undulating like an eel underwater. _Everyone_ watched him go.

“What. The. Fuck?” Dave broke the silence.

“I guess crows really _do_ like shiny things!” John laughed, wheeling his chair over so he could elbow his friend.

Jade turned to look at Dave from her lab table, stared very pointedly, then let out a single, loud “ _Ha._ ”

“W-what?”

Jade stuck out her tongue and refused to answer. Dave looked helplessly around the room.

“Try using your thinkpan, douchenozzle,” Karkat butted in. “Obviously she's glad that she's not the only one getting embarrassed by her own sprite.”

“Oh, man, what do you think he's going to do with all that yarn?” John asked, grinning ear to ear.

“Maybe he's building a nest,” Rose suggested with a smirk.

John snorted with laughter, rolling his chair across the room to her side. “With, like, twigs and mud at the top of a tree?”

“Lined with sparkly things and downy feathers,” she added, her smile stretching to match his own.

“Oooh, maybe he'll perform a mating dance for Jade!”

“Hey!” the girl in question exclaimed.

“Sorry. I meant Jadesprite!”

“Damn straight, fuckass,” she growled, struggling not to smile. “Besides, give him a little credit. He'd probably find the idea ironic and all, but I'm pretty sure Sprite Tower is a _little_ more elaborate than that.”

“Sprite Tower?”

“Wait a minute,” Dave cut in, “he actually talked to you about it? He wouldn't tell me a thing.”

“Well, yeah. He wanted to make sure it was perfect for Jadesprite without actually spoiling the surprise, so he often asked me what kind of things I liked. Or Bec liked.”

“Oh. Yeah, that's... cool. I guess I couldn't have provided anything new.”

“Eheh heh heh, are you feeling left out, Dave?”

“No.”

Terezi perked up, sniffing the air. “Do I the detect the tasty scent of denial?” She flashed her fangs in his direction.

“He said you can come to him for advice when you're old enough to settle down!” Jade teased.

“Old en—he's only four months older than me! Plus, I did a lot of time hopping!”

“So did he. In any case, I think this is more of an 'animals mature faster than humans' thing.”

“Whatever,” he grumbled, still irritated.

“Wait,” John pondered. “If it's called Sprite Tower, does that mean all four sprites will live there?”

Jade shrugged. “I didn't ask.”

Sollux finally pulled his nose (and tongue) out his coding and joined the conversation, dark eye sockets staring blankly his friends. “Yes. We talked about it a little when I was explaining some of the new functions I added to the building program. He said he was going to start a proper family, complete with a grand-lusus and a loving pet.”

For a moment, Dave was speechless. “The _irony_ ,” he finally breathed. 

John rolled back across the room and took Dave's hands in his own, staring into his shades with watery eyes. “You're going to take care of my dear ol' Nanna in her old age? Dave, I don't know what to say! I'm so touched!”

“Dude, get off, it's not _me_ ,” Dave spluttered, trying to shake off his friend's grip while Terezi cackled.

“That is very sweet of you, Dave,” Kanaya said with a smile. “My opinion of you has risen greatly.”

“Yeah, have fun cleaning the litter box every day, brother,” Rose added.

“It's Dave _sprite_ , not me!” he protested in vain, while Jade laughed until tears started rolling down her cheeks.

* * *

Tears were rolling down Jadesprite's cheeks, not that that was an unusual occurrence. “It reminds me of home!” she sniffled with a smile.

The tower was a tall, spindly edifice similar to the ones on Derse and Prospit's moons, or the Harley estate. The only thing on the ground, however, was a garden atrium. The length of the spire was empty, and the large globe at the top was surrounded by several other globes, like offshoots. The entire structure was pristine white with accents of gold and purple.

“Just wait 'till you see the inside,” Davesprite said proudly. He took her glowing green hand in his and led her through the arched front entrance into the greenhouse. Table upon table filled the sunny space, numerous trays of dirt waiting to be planted with seeds. Baskets of flowers hung from the ceiling, already in full bloom. In the center of the atrium, surrounded by massive supports and arches, sat a transportalizer pad, under an opening that looked straight up the towering length of the hollow structure. “See, we have plenty of room to fly around in no matter the weather, and a shortcut for our convenience or for our flight-challenged visitors.”

They drifted through the aperture and rose up the spire. The inside was a pale sky blue, with numerous windows scattered randomly up its length. Each window was in the center of a painted, curly white cloud. “It's like we're back on Skaia!” she remarked as they twirled and looped around each other.

“Look down,” Davesprite said casually. She did, and saw for the first time that the roof of the atrium, the spire's floor, was painted like a black and white checkerboard. She giggled and looked straight up, to the spire's ceiling. The blue darkened to a vibrant cerulean there, and she could just spot an opening in the center of a painted spirograph, like a game portal. 

“Shall we proceed to the next level?”

“Yes, please!”

They flew higher, into the opening which stretched up like a tube, or a well. Jadesprite peeked over the rim and beheld a large, cozy room full of inviting furniture circling a plush rug. A grandfather clock sat to the side, with a flashing kernel where its face should have been. Photos of the people/animals that the four sprites were prototyped by hung on the curved wall. Entranced, she slithered over the lip of the well, dropping down several feet to the floor, beside the other transportalizer pad.

“I thought our human friends would feel more comfortable if they couldn't accidentally fall down the spire,” Davesprite explained as he followed her over. “Anyway, this here is what I like to call the Den. All the other rooms connect to this one.” Now that he pointed it out, she noticed that there were many curved doorways around the circular room; several level with the floor, a few higher up the walls, and one at the very top. Each door led to one of the offshoot globes she had seen from outside.

Eyes wide with wonder, the furry green sprite beheld each room created by her feathery suitor. There was a kitchen, filled with her favorite gadgets and several recipe books of captcha codes; a bathroom with a wide, shallow bath just perfect for splashing around in; a laboratory for her scientific experiments; a music room loaded with mixing gear and an eclectic bass; and a room Davesprite referred to as “The Cache,” which was full of swords, rifles, dead things in jars, and tasty looking bones.

Above those rooms lay the next tier, their entrances more difficult to reach by those who couldn't fly, though not impossible. One was all in shades of pink and purple, filled with everything an Eldritch Princess Cat could want. Another was blue and full of items of magical frivolity and practical japery.

“You even made rooms for Nanna and Jaspers?” she asked, tears pricking her eyes.

“Of course. We should stick together, don't you think? They belong with us.”

“Oh, I agree!” she said, grinning approvingly.

“Plus, Nanna's got lots of... experience,” he said as he showed her the last room. It was curiously empty, though it was painted in pastel greens and oranges.

“What's this room for?” Jadesprite asked curiously.

“Oh, it's, uh, you know,” Davesprite mumbled evasively. “Future expansion.” He coughed and quickly directed her back to the Den, pointing up to the last entrance, the highest one. “Ready to see the Crow's Nest?”

“Am I ever!” Together they floated up the vertical passage and opened the hatch at the top, entering the final room. As Jadesprite looked around, her eyes widened as far as they could go. She gasped, her breath stolen away.

It really was like a crow's nest, as in on a ship. The room had large windows all the way around, giving them a panoramic view of the untamed scenery that stretched out below the tower as far as the eye could see. In the center of the room was the softest, plushiest round bed she had ever seen, surrounded by drapes and drapes of sheer, gauzy fabric that hung from the ceiling. Colorful tangle-buddies lined the base of every window and littered the floor. Encircling the room in front of the windows, hanging from the ceiling on strands of metallic yarn, were hundreds of strange, small metal sculptures. Puzzled, Jadesprite floated over to take a closer look.

Each one followed a similar design; a metal ring with smaller and smaller concentric rings inside, suspended and rotated within each other. Instead of just circles, though, they took all manner of shapes. She spotted some that looked like squiddles, some like scratched records, some like swords, or atoms, or devilbeasts. In fact, she could see some shaped like every pattern from her wardrobifier, and several like Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff. She tapped one and it began to spin, glittering hypnotically in the light. “Oh, how pretty!”

“Watch _this_ ,” Davesprite said smugly. He pressed a button on the wall and a whirring, mechanical sound filled the air. The windows all around the room slid open a small distance, letting in a breeze of fresh air. It stirred all the wind spinners at once.

It was as if he had started a fireworks display. Hundreds of shimmering, flashing images pulsed before her eyes in a breathtaking display of light. They both stared, entranced.

“It's so... shiny!” she breathed.

“Yeeeaaaah,” he agreed, reflections glinting off his shades like sparks.

“Oh, Dave, this is _beautiful_. This whole tower is amazing! I can't believe how much thought you put into all of it!”

“It's all for the irony. As far as eligible young sprites go, we pretty much only have each other to choose from. So what would be more ironic than to build the biggest, best nest possible so I can win your heart over from all those other, nonexistent suitors?” 

She turned and met his gaze, her lips curling up into a knowing smile. “I'm sure that's all it is,” she said coyly, her eyes glistening with joy. Davesprite ruffled his feathers up and smoothed them back down, inching a little closer toward her.

“So, I guess it meets your approval, then?”

“Absolutely.” She inched closer to him as well.

“What should we call ourselves, now?” They reached out their hands, twining their fingers together.

“ _Mates_ sounds appropriate,” she confirmed. Their spectral tails twisted and coiled around each other as they pressed together, lips meeting in a tender kiss. Jadesprite's eyes fluttered closed, her canine ears twitching as they embraced each other. They stayed like that for some time, until they broke apart and she blushed a deeper shade of green. “I have a question, though.”

“What is it?”

“How... do we do this? Now that we're sprites, I mean?” She blushed further, peering up at him through her eyelashes. “I don't—I mean, I'm not sure—um...”

Davesprite's lips twitched in amusement. “You know how, when we don't need them, our arms tend to disappear? Or how, after the game, we had a lot harder time keeping our animal traits at bay?”

“Yes...”

“Well, I _suspect_ that if we just... listen to our instincts,” he said as he ran his hands slowly down her back, “things will work out on their own.” She shivered and closed her eyes at the sensation of his trailing fingertips.

“But every time I try to listen to my instincts, I do something dog-like!” she whimpered.

“Focus on being human. Focus on being Jade,” he whispered in her pointy ear, then lowered his head to nuzzle into the crook of her neck.

“You make it sound so easy,” she moaned, flushing more and more “Isn't it hard for you at all to remember being Dave?”

“Oh, it's hard, all right,” he murmured, running his hands up her sleek, furry sides and teasingly close to her breasts. “So very, very hard.”

Jadesprite felt something firm growing between their bodies. Curious, she leaned back so she could look down.

Her eyes widened.

“Woof!”

* * *

“So, what bizarre Earth Human Culture food are we partaking of tonight?” Karkat asked as he poked the foreign items on his plate. Every evening the humans and trolls sat down to eat dinner together, usually themed around a new style of food from either of their recollections.

“Mexican!” John said, already digging into his.

“Is it my imagination, or is every dish on this table just the same few ingredients rolled up differently?” Kanaya asked.

“Sorry,” John said, pausing in his consumption. “My knowledge of Mexican food is pretty much limited to Taco Bell. I guess I should have chosen something else and left Mexican for one of Dave's turns.” He looked over at the blond in question with a sheepish grin, then frowned. “Dave? Are you okay? Did I make it too spicy or something?”

The cool kid was sitting very rigidly in his chair, his muscles tense and his freckled face red. At John's question he jerked in surprise, then tried to loosen up and act normally. “No, man, it's fine,” he said smoothly, picking up a burrito from his plate and taking a bite. He chewed it like it was mush, swallowed with a grimace, then placed the rest of it back down. “I guess I'm just not feeling so hot.”

Rose opened her mouth to say something sarcastic, but didn't get the chance, because at that moment Jade let out a loud squawk and promptly gave Karkat a sharp slap across the arm.

“What the fuck was that for?” he growled, surprised.

“Well, _someone_ just grabbed my ass, and I sincerely doubt it was my brother!” She gestured to John, who was sitting on her other side, and he hastily held both hands in the air.

Terezi cackled. “Seriously, Karkles? There's a time and a place for everything, but this is hardly it.”

“I didn't do anything!” he exclaimed. “Jegus, both of my hands have been in plain view the whole time! Kanaya, have I ever yet listened to you when you tell me to get my elbows off the table?”

“No, not at all.”

“There, you see? I think John was just filling his prankster's gambit on you.”

“Nuh-uh!” the boy yelped. “Sisterly fondling is _definitely_ not an option!”

“Well, I know what I felt, and there's no one else close enough to have done it, so it _has_ to be—OH!” She yelped and clutched her arms over her chest, hunching over.

“What _now?_ ” Rose asked in puzzlement.

“I just—but that's impossible! What's going on?” she squeaked, still guarding her upper torso. “I feel like someone's touching me!”

“Inappropriately?” John asked, his expression darkening as he glared around the table. Everyone looked confused and hastily shook their heads as his eyes passed over them, except for one. Dave had hunched lower in his seat, looking for all the world like he wanted to melt through the floor.

“Dave?” he asked suspiciously. Every head suddenly turned to face the man in question. “Do _you_ know what's going on?” Dave tightened his lips, stubbornly staying silent.

“Oh!” Jade murmured, pulling her hands out and staring at them. “Oh, that feels weird!”

“What?”

“I feel like I'm touching something soft.” She rubbed her thumbs over her fingers, trying to shake off the sensation to no avail. “Actually, it feels like f--”

“SHH!” Dave tried to cut her off, but it was too late.

“Did--” John blinked. “Did you just say 'feathers?'” One could almost hear the gears whirring around the table as everyone present suddenly came to the same conclusion. “Oh. My. _Gog_ ,” he gasped, a mischievous grin beginning to stretch across his face. “Your sprites are totally getting it on right now, aren't they!”

“Wow. Congratulations, you insufferable prick,” Sollux said, “you're finally about to become a man. Indirectly.” Dave somehow managed to sink even lower in his chair.

“Oh, shiiiiit,” Jade hissed, sliding out from her chair. “Oh, gog, this is so embarrassing. I'm sorry guys, but I'm going to have to skip dinner tonight.” She spun around to leave.

John grabbed her wrist. “Aw, come on, Jade! We haven't had nearly enough time to tease you yet!”

She glared daggers at him. “Do you really want to know what your sister looks like, getting it on?” John whipped his hand away like he'd been burned, and she stalked off in a huff. Everyone turned to Dave once she was gone.

“So, brother,” Rose said with clear amusement in her voice, “aren't you going to skip supper, too?”

“Shut up,” he growled weakly. “I'll get up in a moment.”

“Problem?” Her grin could have rivaled Terezi's trolling face.

With a string of curses and mutterings, he twisted in his seat, got up, and hobbled away, trying very hard to keep his back turned to his audience. A round of snickers still followed him out the door.

He wasn't surprised to find the hallways empty. He and Jade might have exchanged flirtations on occasion, but then again, he also flirted a lot with Terezi, and she with Karkat. No one in their little community was really ready to pair off yet. They had plenty of time now, after all. It would have been just as embarrassing to be alone with Jade right now as it was to be with everyone else. As he trudged down the hall, his pants uncomfortably tight, Dave tried to ignore the sensation of soft fur rubbing against his chest, of feathers that he didn't posses being stroked, of a wing that didn't exist flexing and flapping. He didn't know why this was happening, he'd never connected with his sprite like this before. Just a few more steps, though, and he would reach the safety of his room.

He didn't make it.

* * *

Jade squirmed on her bed, sweating with unaccustomed heat. She had been trying her best to block out the sensation of her flesh being fondled by invisible hands, but there was no ignoring this. It was as if something was between her legs, sliding up inside her. She tried to clench her thighs together, but it was only a feeling, there was nothing actually there. She covered her mouth with her hands, trying not to make any embarrassing noises, not that there was anyone around to hear them. The sensation grew insistent, sliding in and out, harder and deeper. Jade found herself relaxing her thighs, then opening them. Oh, gog, that felt really good. Really,  _really_ good. Moans slipped out from between her fingers as she spread her legs wider.

_Ohgogohgogohgogoh_ fuck _fuckfuckfuck!_ She gasped loudly now, her hands falling limply beside her as she arched her back on the bed and stretched out her neck. She was burning up, she was thrashing against nothing, she was whimpering in pleasure! With sudden burst of fire she went tense, spasming over and over again as she moaned in ecstasy.

In the hallway of another wing, Dave gasped as he clung to the door frame of his room, his strength leaving him as he finally stumbled inside. Kicking off his unfastened pants, he took a moment to gingerly remove his boxers, which were now wet and slimy. He tumbled into bed, his unguarded manhood flopping limply against him.

That was... wow. He didn't even touch himself. Was he always going to feel this whenever those two started canoodling? Because that was going to be quite an interference during everyday life. Even if did feel _fantastic_.

One thing was for sure, though. He really needed to give “settling down” a little more thought.

* * *

The moonlight shone through the windows, glinting beautifully off the multitude of wind spinners. Behind the gauzy curtains, the two sprites lay curled up on the nest-like bed, intertwined in the way that only sprites can intertwine. Davesprite's single wing stretched over Jadesprite like a blanket. She stirred, staring upward at the ceiling in thought.

“Oh!” she suddenly said.

“What's up?” her companion asked drowsily.

“It's a nursery, isn't it! The empty room.”

Davesprite snorted, his shoulders shaking with laughter. “Yes, dear,” he said, grinning with amusement. She slapped him playfully and nuzzled closer, burying her nose in the downy feathers on his chest.

The moon shifted farther across the sky. Tomorrow they would hunt down Nannasprite and Jaspersprite and invite them into their new home. For now, though, it was just the two of them.

They slept, dreaming of the future.


End file.
